Floor panels for use in floating floor systems typically comprise a top layer and a bottom layer adhered together in an offset relationship such that a substantially L-shaped marginal end portion of a top surface of the bottom layer and a substantially L-shaped marginal end portion of a bottom surface of the top layer are exposed. The top layer typically comprises at least one mix layer, a print film, a wear layer, and a top coat. The bottom layer typically comprises at least one mix layer. The bottom layer has a thickness about equal to or greater than the top layer. A ratio of a thickness of the top layer to a thickness of the bottom layer is typically in the range of about 2 or less. For example, the SURFACE SOURCE product sold by Lowe's Home Centers, Inc. has a top layer with a thickness of about 64 mils (about 1.63 millimeters), and a bottom layer with a thickness of about 61 mils (about 1.55 millimeters). Thus, the ratio of the thickness of the top layer to the bottom layer is about 1.05 (64 mils/61 mils=1.05).
In order to assemble the floating floor system, at least one of the marginal end portions of each of the floor panels is provided with an adhesive. The marginal end portion provided with the adhesive is engaged with the marginal end portion of an adjacent floor panel to form the floating floor system. Because the thickness of the bottom layer is significantly large (about 98 mils (about 2.5 millimeters)), installation, replacement, and repair of the floor panels can be difficult and labor intensive. For example, when the floor panels are installed, if a gap is formed between the ends of the bottom layers of the adjacent floor panels, the gap can telescope through the floor panels thereby significantly altering the aesthetic and structural characteristics of the top layer. Additionally, if the ends of the bottom layers of the adjacent Hoof panels are caused to overlap, the overlaps can additionally telescope through the floor panel thereby also significantly altering the aesthetic and structural characteristics of the top layer.
Additionally, in order to repair a floor panel in a floating floor system having the above-described characteristics, a cutting mechanism must be guided about the perimeter of the top layer. As the cutting mechanism is guided about the perimeter of the top layer, the cutting mechanism must be forced to additionally cut through the bottom layer of the floor panel. Because the bottom layer is a thick mix layer, cutting through the bottom layer is extremely difficult. The floor panel is then pried up and removed from the floating floor system to create an opening in the floating floor system. Because the bottom layer is cut in a position corresponding to the perimeter of the top layer, a portion of the bottom layer remains underneath the adjacent floor panels when the floor panel is removed from the floating floor system. Thus, due to the thickness of the bottom layer, the bottom layer remaining underneath the adjacent floor panels must be completely carved out before a replacement floor panel can be inserted into the opening and adhered to the adjacent floor panels.
In view of the foregoing, there still remains a need to develop a method of installing, replacing, and repairing floor panels that overcomes the above-described problems.